


i’m your problem now

by kittytehkiller



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Murder, Religion, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: Sort of a “what-if” where Nny lets Edgar live.  Idk.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C. & Edgar Vargas, Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Kudos: 3





	i’m your problem now

“Kill me, then,”, the man who just introduced himself as Edgar Vargas shrugs, the dim light in Nny’s basement reflecting off of his glasses. Nny stops. He isn’t quite sure why, but he does. “I have faith,” Edgar explains to him. “A heaven for me, a hell for you.”

Bitingly, Nny asks him if he’s not afraid. It’s a bit of an ironic question for him to ask at the moment, as his hands are beginning to shake, but if Edgar notices this, he doesn’t comment. “No,” he responds. “I have nothing to fear. Fuck fear.” 

Nny is taken aback by this. He’s so surprised that he does something strange. He unties Edgar, who looks at him, confused, but thanks him and starts to leave. Nny shocks even himself when he calls after him, “Please visit. So we can, erm, talk again.” It surprises him almost as much when Edgar smiles slightly and nods before he leaves.

Nny prepares himself to face the Thing in his wall, but, strangely, it never comes.


End file.
